So close and still far
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: A late Valentines day songfic. Follows the ball scene from Enchanted and to the lyrics of 'So close.' I don't claim Basil as my own. This only for fun


Basil and Violet danced among the many groups of mice dancing. Some important roles in the government and others of high class to the Queen, others, including him, knighted mice and the royal family. Basil smiled as the last note of the song faded into the air, then he noticed her. She was standing at the top the stairs as the mouse took her royal blue wrap, revealing her silky jade green ballroom dress with beads and gold jewelry. She spotted him among the crowd and smiled. Basil clapped and hugged Violet. The white-furred mouse in the green gown took the hand of her friend Johnathan and they walked gracefully down the stairs.

"What is she doing here?" Violet asked and Basil shrugged. He and Violet approached the two mice that had arrived.

"I am mildly surprised that you are here." Basil lightly tensed the lady mouse.

"I'm surprised, I thought you said you couldn't dance." Terra tensed back, earning a slight smile from him.

"I said I didn't, I never said I couldn't." He looked over at Violet. "This is Violet, Violet, you remember Terra, don't you?"

"Yes, how could I forget." She said, sarcasm dropping from her words. Terra attempted to ignore the word attack.

"This is Johnathan, my good friend." Terra introduced her company. Basil and Johnathan shook hands.

"Well everyone, it is that time." A male chestnut brown mouse spoke from the stage. "Would all the gentleman ask a lady he don't accompany this evening to Dance the King's and Queen's Waltz."

Johnathan looked to Violet and offered a hand.

"May I have the pleasure?"

With a look at Basil, nodded the two moved to the floor. Basil looked at Terra.

"Shall we?" He asked, copying Johnathan's actions. Terra smiled and took his hand. The band was playing a beautiful tune with a piano and bells. A mouse in a brown suit begun to sing in a rich voice.

"Your in my arms, when all the world was gone.

The music playing on for only two.

So close, together.

And when I'm with you.

So close to feeling alive."

Basil and Terra moved into the position for ballroom dancing, both trying hard not to feel awkward. Basil's face felt hot. He had never been so close to a female before, much less Terra. He felt so different around her and he couldn't explain why.

"A life goes by,

Romantic dreams will stop.

So my bid mine goodbye and never knew.

So close, was waiting.

Waiting here with you.

And now, forever I know.

All that I wanted,

To hold you. So close.

'All that time,' Basil thought as he danced with her, looked into her eyes. 'I've never realized I wanted this moment to come. I've been waiting so long for this.'

"So close, to reaching that happy ending.

Almost believing this was not pretending.

Now you're beside me and look how far we've come.

So far, we are, so close."

That last line, Basil had sang slightly. He could not believe this was happening, and nether could Terra. Now she was realizing that she had been waiting for this for almost all her life. The music echoed though the ballroom and the two mice were free. They danced to their heart's desires. It was like they were the only ones in the room. A paw touched Basil's shoulder and pulled them both back to reality.

"Oh how could I face the faceless days, if I should lose you now?"

"Mind if I cut in?" Violet asked.

Neither Basil or Terra hid the saddened looks that their moment had ended.

"Oh, no not all." Terra said stepping away from him. Ignoring the pain in her chest and her mind screaming at her to go back, Terra and Johnathan walked up the stairs. Johnathan sensed that she was depressed.

"We're so close, to reaching that famous happy ending.

Almost believing this was not pretending.

Let's go on dreaming, though know we are...

So close."

"Why are you sad?" He asked softly, not hiding his concern.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine." Terra lied.

" I'll get your wrap." Then he left. Terra looked down on the ballroom floor and her heart fell even more. Basil and Violet were kissing.

"So close, and still,

so far."

Terra sang the last line with the singer and the last notes faded away. A single crystal-like tear rolled down Terra's cheek.

_'We were so close.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided, I wanted to do a depressing valentime's day songfic, and this is the product of that. I felt a little bad for Terra and Basil's stuck in the middle of ****Violet and Terra. This whole story follows the ballroom scene in Enchanted, (I don't know how many people have seen that movie, so I'm not going to give details.) Happy Late Valentimes day =)**

**TTFN!**


End file.
